Supermarket shambles
by boozer4eva2b
Summary: Inspired by the legendary sleepover shambles and the also famous tears of a mermaid. What happens when the gang try to go on a average shopping trip to the supermarket? Normal? I think not!


Supermarket Shambles.  
Chapter 1; The fun begins… The black limo pulled up into the front foyer of the local supermarket. An unlikely place for a multi millionaire to shop but at least here they all could join in on a bit of fun. Though with the two blonde females Kaiba wondered just what kind of shopping trip this would really be. He had never been kicked out of a local and low class shop before- think of the humiliation. But then again they had all promised not to show him up; but he didn't see the two girls grin evilly like Christmas had come early.  
The two girls swayed side by side as signs appeared on the windows of the shop,  
"BUY ONE GET ONE FREE! BUY ONE GET ONE FREE!" They sang in bliss.  
"Dudes. Shut up!" Said Joey covering his ears.  
"Who gave the power puff girls sugar?" Asked Yugi grimacing at the highness that was to come.  
"SUGAR!" They called out laughing insanely. "Gah you two please you promised that you would behave!" Said Kaiba getting paranoid.  
"Nah we didn't!" Said Liz smirking.  
"Yes you did!" Said Yami pointing out their promise.  
"No we didn't!" Said Sophie grinning.  
"No really you did!" Pointed out Joey.  
"We wouldn't have made a promise like that!" Said Sophie smiling even more.  
"Yeah that's just stupid!" Said Liz looking to her friend in pure bismolness.  
"Oh dear God…" Said Kaiba shaking his head.  
"Here we are you 6- Morison's!" Said the driver stopping. (A/N We don't own Morison's… But it is nice…Please don't sue us though for advertising it! We hate it really! ((Shifty eyes.  
"Here we go…" Said Joey trying not to laugh as the two girls actually began to shake with hyperness. "Good luck." Mumbled the driver as they all stepped out. Instantly the girls began to become the devil's helpers. They saw not far in front of them a stand that held the advertising magazines by the automatic doors. They looked at each other and grinned.  
"Don't you dare-" Started Kaiba but it was too late. The two dived for the stand and grabbed one each rolling them up into tubes.  
"Un guard!" Called out Liz instantly attracting attention.  
"Draw your weapon!" Called Sophie in on the act; unaware of the onlookers who had actually stopped in the middle of the parking lot to watch.  
"I pull out… My Gun!" Called Liz with a straight face.  
"Sucle blur!… Fine… I pull out. Pheoh! My light saber!" She called out making the noise of the famous double ended weapon used by the dreaded Darth Vadoor .  
The two starred at each other as the other four starred in disbelief. "Fine. Pheoh!" Said Liz pulling out her blue light saber.  
They began to hit each others weapons while making the noise as two shop assistants stopped and looked in amusement. The two blondes began to hit each other upon the heads while moving matrix style. Liz went to stab Sophie in the stomach, she dodged and done the leaning back thing.  
"Muwahaha!" She cried as she hit Liz on the head once more.  
"Dude where did you learn to move like that?" Asked Liz standing still; unaware of the cars that had also stopped to watch.  
"Not a clue.." She said beginning the fight again. Liz tried to jump and do the kick thing but instead fell over onto her back.  
The 4 looked on in pure horror at the two's behaviour.  
"Ack! Man down, man down!" Called out Liz squirming on the floor trying to get up.  
"She's in trouble now Dez!" Said Sophie looking at her nemesis. "Huston we have a problem!" Called Liz jumping up and hitting her foe on the head also.  
"GAH!" Called out Sophie.  
"No blood in the courtyard ladies!" Called out one of the assistance who was ecstatic with the fight.  
"No problemo!" Said Sophie stopping and standing still.  
"Yep all done!" Said Liz also going back to "normal''. The 4 stared at them with hung open mouths,  
"And what the hell was that all about?" Asked Joey barely moving his jaw.  
"Were all grown up now don't worry." Said Sophie smiling.  
"That's exactly what im worried about." Said Kaiba, "Well come on lets not delay this any longer…" With that they all made their way to the automatic doors; except Sophie who just stared at them with awe. She placed a foot forward and it opened. She took the foot back and the door closed. Foot forward; door open. Foot back; door closed.  
The 5 turned to see the blonde doing an ockey cokey type movement.  
"DUDE!" Shouted Lizzy trying to get her out of her trance.  
"Sarry!" Se said in a dorky apologetic voice, she moved forward to enter and then had a thought. The guys knew this because first her face went deformed which meant she was thinking then it went to an expression that suggested she had successfully thought of something… "Ingenious".  
"Hehe ive got an idea…" Smirked Sophie all possessed like.  
"Holy shit dude that cant be good." Said Lizzy looking worried.  
"Hehehe we haven't got a trolley… Hehehe!" Laughed Sophie even more insanely. "Um… Shouldn't someone go with her?" Asked Yami looking worried as Sophie ran around the corner to get the shopping device.  
"I WILL!" Said Lizzy dashing after her friend.  
Yami, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba were left looking after them before they turned to each other.  
"Oh Ra give me strength…" Mumbled Yami.  
"This is going to be a nightmare…" Replied Yugi.  
"Cheer up dudes it might be rather funny." Piped up Joey.  
The other three looked to him like he had been hit around the head with a baseball bat.  
"Or not…" Finished Joey taking the hint. Just as they were about to depart they heard a noise that sounded oddly like a rocket speeding around a corner. They all turned to see Sophie inside a trolley being manically pushed by Lizzy. They all dived out of the way just as the two girls flew through where they had been standing. "READY!" Screamed Lizzy smiling like a two year old given candy. Kaiba looked up from his place on the floor most unimpressed. He stood and wiped himself down,  
"Lets go then…" The others followed as he began to walk down the fruit and veg isle.  
Sophie still sat in the trolley pushed by Lizzy; some onlookers watched but none said anything to the two.  
"Weeeeee!" Said Sophie smiling and waving to all the people.  
"Having fun little girl?" Asked a passing old man.  
"Screw you pervert I aint little!" Sophie spat after the horrified man.  
"Will you just behave!" Growled Kaiba just inches from her.  
"Well hello!" She said smiling at him.  
"Grrr…." He said giving up, "Its like looking after chibi's all over again…" "Hehe that was sweet…" Said Lizzy remembering the good old times. (A/N Please review if you wish to see that story… Will write if demanded for…)  
Several items were thrown into the trolley next to Sophie by Kaiba… They were then thrown out again by Sophie which only Joey and Lizzy saw happening. Joey tried not to choke on his own laughter. Kaiba spun round to him,  
"What's so funny?" He asked putting some strawberries into the trolley.  
Joey looked at Sophie,  
"Nothing." Sophie picked up the bag and was about to throw them but thought,  
"Nah best not… Keep them one's… Hehe." She grinned evilly. 


End file.
